Vacation Time
by LN8866
Summary: Tony flips because he can't get 2 weeks off.


A/N...I own nothing of NCIS-makes me sad, I know! ;0)

Inspired by a dream my friend Angela had...not totally like her dream, but it put the thought in my head.

I think this is my first NCIS story here...be kind...I'm just having fun :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tony had been distracted all week. Every spare moment he was on his personal cell phone. Ziva had enough of Tony slacking off. She stood close enough to hear one of his phone calls.<p>

"Ang, just book the things you want to do while we are there! I asked for the next two weeks off LAST YEAR. We are going even if I am dead. Pick a spa, book the restaurants and we will be there. Gotta go...Ziva's lurking." Tony quickly closed his phone.

"Going somewhere tony?"

"None of your business Zee-vah."

"You have been distracted all week Tony and attached to that phone. Gibbs is going to catch you and tell you to shape up or sort out."

"Ship out Ziva, its shape up or ship out."

"Ship out? Tony, as much as you annoy me, I do not want to see you as an Agent Afloat again."

Gibbs came up behind Tony and smacked him firmly in the back of the head. "DiNozzo, if I see you on your cell phone again I am going to take all your phones and make you communicate using homing pigeons. Got it?"

"Thanks boss, turning cell phone off."

The rest of the day Tony worked diligently and quietly. About four o'clock tony went up to Gibbs' desk.

"Boss, I'm leaving on vacation in two days. What do you want me to do with my case files?"

"Keep the files at your desk until we are done with the case DiNozzo. You aren't going anywhere until this case is done. Once we close the case, you get your two weeks."

Tony was livid. "I put in for those two weeks last year Gibbs. I have the plane tickets and hotel reservations. I even have someone to bring with me!"

Gibbs, who was still sitting down, said in an even tone "You will get your 2 weeks at the end of the case, end of discussion."

"Ziva got time off during a case and so did Tim. Quid pro quo Gibbs. I earned my time and God knows how many vacations I put off because of this job. I am going, so deal with it." Tony was yelling at Gibbs through clenched teeth.

Ziva and Tim sat there with wide eyes, fearful of the impending fight. Yes, Tony has been agitated and moody at times but he never really raised his voice to Gibbs in such a manner.

Gibbs stood up and softly said "Get in my office now."

He grabbed Tony's arm and led him off to the elevator. "Get back to work you two. I have a dead man downstairs and I want answers."

Tony stood in the elevator pacing back and forth . Gibbs entered and threw his emergency switch. "What the hell was that about DiNozzo? Are you looking to get suspended? If you disagree with me, you don't do it on the floor. You damn well know Ziva went to her father's funeral and Tim was teaching a class that Vance set up, those reasons are a little different than a beach vacation."

Tony stopped pacing. "I've had enough Gibbs. I put in for two weeks a year ago." Tony stood almost chest to chest with Gibbs. "Do you know why I asked for two weeks off a year ago? It was more than just going on vacation. It was.." Tony ran his hand through his hair. "I met this girl last year. Her name is Angela and right after our first date I put in for vacation. I knew from the moment I met her that I wanted to take her away and propose a year later. I had this whole big plan involving a boat, Christmas lights and martinis. That's been blown to crap because I can't get off for two weeks because of this damned case. Sounds crazy, doesn't it? Tony DiNozzo wants to get engaged. Insane." Tony backed up and leaned against the elevator wall.

Gibbs sighed. "Tony, I am truly sorry I cannot give you two weeks and I understand your frustration at the others getting time off during cases but you are my Senior Field Agent. You set the tone for them. You know you need to be here working the same hours I do, sometimes more, but that's what being a Senior Agent is about. You lead by example."

Tony was quiet. "You are right. I have to set the example for Zee-vah and McGeek. I'll rearrange things and tell Angela we have to wait a little bit. She'll be mad but give me some time to call her and smooth it over."

Gibbs looked at Tony. He looked sad, depressed and defeated. Gibbs felt bad for Tony. "You know, every year Abby makes me put up a Christmas tree, complete with ornaments and Christmas lights."

"Yeah, I know Boss. I brought the tree in last year and got sap all over my coat."

"I am also building a boat in the basement again and my door is unlocked most nights. You think that if you left at five o'clock today, you could manage to pull off a proposal on a boat with Christmas lights, minus the martinis?" Gibbs asked.

Tony was looked at Gibbs. Gibbs was relieved to see Tony smiling again. "I think I could pull it off. Won't exactly be Jamaica, but it'll do."

Gibbs turned on the elevator but Tony quickly turned it off again. "Hey! You apologized to me. Isn't that a sign of weakness?"

Gibbs turned the elevator back on again,. "Apologizing is never a sign of weakness between friends DiNozzo, never."


End file.
